The Angelic Revenge of Cas
by kiwisplasj
Summary: The sequel to "Games born out of Boredom" is finally done. Castiel joins the prank war and takes revenge on the boys. Humour, angst, pain, fluff and lots of other stuff ensues!
1. The Revenge Unfolds

I know I'm late, really, really late. But the hundred word drabble somehow managed to turn into a story of over 10 000 words! Not sure exactly how I did that though… Might have had something to do with the fact that I just couldn't come up with a good short story…hm...

But in truth I actually had big trouble writing this story as I usually write more dramatic stuff with a hint of humour, not the other way around. And Cas at times had me completely frustrated as I didn't know how to write him, hope I do him justice though. Also seem to put quite a lot of action and different feelings in my stories so be ready for a little rollercoaster:)

Some cursing and stuff cause Dean's a bit angry at times, nothing too serious I believe. Other than that it is set in season five, but I don't think it contains any major spoilers, more just a few hints to different episodes throughout the Supernatural saga.

Anyhow, without further ado, the revenge of Cas is here. Enjoy!

Dedicated to Zemira as thanks for the help. Hope you like it.

By the way, I haven't got a beta, so any mistakes are mine and probably there because I got too tired of tweaking at it.

* * *

The Angelic Revenge of Cas

Castiel stared at the two brothers, eagerly waiting their awakening. Today was his day, his prank, his revenge, his turn to make the Winchesters pay. He congratulated himself at the ingenious plan he had managed to concoct. In one swing he was going to make the Winchesters as miserable as they had ever been, removing everything they loved, except each other off course, he wasn't cruel. But as this was his first prank war he wasn't exactly sure in what league they were playing. _But surely this had to be a suiting revenge for the splitting headache they had made him endure all throughout the previous day, right?_ _Besides, if this taught them to never mess with him again, that would just be an added bonus to his revenge._

* * *

Sam was the first to wake. He stretched himself fully, his limbs not as impressing as they had been just yesterday. Rubbing the sleep out of his eyes he went to stand when his sight fell on Dean, or rather the five year old version of Dean. His gaze lowered to take in himself, first now acknowledging that his clothes and bed were way too big for him in his now five year old body.

Alarmed, he yelled for his brother.

Dean's head popped up from the bed, his hand immediately reaching for his trusty bowie knife at the fear in Sam's shrill voice. Only this time his hand didn't reach it. Finally the surroundings registered, his eyes landing on a very upset, five year old Sam. "Oh man, wasn't raising you once enough" he grumbled as his head fell back into the pillow as their plight made itself known.

Sam leveled a furious glare at him. "Dean, did you piss of a witch or something that I'm not aware of?!" Sam yelled out, his shrill voice not all that impressive anymore.

"No! Dammit Sam, I haven't done anything! Maybe you're the one to blame for this one smart-ass?" Sam just huffed at Dean's accusations. "But most importantly how do we reverse it?" Dean continued.

A small chuckle from Castiel made them both swirl their heads to the sound. "You!" they cried out in unison. Castiel only smiled and nodded. "Oh, the sweet taste of revenge."

Dean was fuming. This was undignifying. They were supposes to be grown men, hunters, not freaking toddlers. However fun Castiel thought this was, it was about to end no, he'd make sure of it. He was about to storm over to Castiel when their new cloth issue made itself present.

"Dude, we haven't even got any clothes that fit anymore!" Dean shouted, now feeling even more undignified than he thought possibly only a minute ago.

"I know" Sam answered exasperatingly.

Dean grumbled as he used his now too large t-shirt to tie around his waist before charging at Castiel while yelling at the top of his lungs; "You stupid idiotic angel, turn us back straight away or I swear to God I'll find another archangel to blow your fat ass to the other side!"

He backed up his statement by giving Castiel the most menacing stare he had in his arsenal. Surprise registered with him when the usual frightened faces that normally met him at such a performance where absent, both Sam and Castiel breaking into a fit of laughter instead. The usually fearsome and scary hunter now looking more like a five-year- old having a tantrum than the mighty hunter.

Dean felt uneasy, not liking how he suddenly felt so vulnerable at the child illusion Castiel had made. He forced himself to throw out an angry comment in hope of defusing the situation; "Ganging up on me now are you?"

"I'm sorry Dean, you just looked so funny, I couldn't help it," Sam pressed out between bouts of laughter as he tried hard, but fruitlessly to quell his rising laughter at his brother's sulky appearance.

Castiel on the other hand had quickly regained his composure and was now leveling a serious stare at Dean. "This is payback, not meant to be fun. But either way, I can't turn you back cause I don't know how to, just that the spell should last for 24 hours. It should be reversed after that."

"Should?" Dean stared him incredulously.

"Yes, should."

"So let me get this straight. You might have accidently turned us into five year olds for the rest of our lives?! How the hell do you expect us to save the world, stop the apocalypse, kill Lucifer when at the moment even saving a cat from a tree is well out of our league! You may unknowingly just have screwed the pooch on us all just to get even for something I don't even know what is!"

Castiel had the good grace to look a bit sheepish at Dean's accusations as he hadn't really thought beyond the revenge part. He had just snagged a spell from one of Bobby's books, not really checking it's accuracy or effects other then it said that it would most likely only work for the duration of 24 hours. He had not really considered what it would mean if there was no reverse spell or if they didn't automatically change back after the set time. Eventually Castiel managed to find his composure again and decided his best bet was to try to derail Dean from the subject until he could look into it further. Most likely it wouldn't even be needed as the spell would with all likelihood disappear after 24 hours.

"Payback for your little brandy game, a return prank if you like. That headache lasted a day, so I thought it was appropriate that the same amount of time should apply to you. Besides, I thought it was time you learned some respect and that it is not wise to mess with an angel."

"That's just stupid, a Winchester will always out prank anyone in the end, even an angel. Besides this is way more evil than a silly brandy bottle, how where we supposed to know what effect if was going to have on you? You didn't seem to have any trouble with Ellen's shots! The very least you could do is to give us some proper clothing," Dean whined, Sam's head bobbing in solemn agreement.

"I terribly sorry but I don't know what five year olds wear. Cupid just wore a cloth diaper. Would that work?" Castiel asked innocently while working hard to hold back a laugh at both Sam and Dean's horrified expressions. This game was going to amuse him, no doubt about it.

"No, no, we'll figure something out…" Sam managed to stammer out, still a little dramatized by the diaper clad pictures running through his head.

Dean on the other hand disengaged himself from the conversation, having had enough drama to last him a lifetime. He instead reached for the refrigerator, intent on at least enjoying his day off, even if it had to be in the guise of a five year old.

His jaw fell open as he spied the contents of the refrigerator. Their usual junk food all replaced by vegetables.

Sam sensed Dean's trauma easily. "Everything okay?"

Dean, his fury from earlier back in full force, slammed the refrigerator door and turned on his heels towards Castiel. "No! Where's the food?"

"What do you mean? I don't understand. There should be food in the fridge"

"Vegetables are not food!" Dean stated firmly, his eyes warning of a brewing storm. Food was not something to be messed with, especially not with a grown and disgruntled food loving Dean around. But as circumstances were a bit different this time around Castiel saw no harm in letting the prank escalate to a new level.

"Yes, yes they are. They are even good for you. Kids shouldn't eat junk food, your system might not take well to it."

"Humbug, I've been eating crap all my life and I've never had issues, besides I'm not a kid! But if that's how you're going to play it, I'm going on a hunger strike!" Dean announced determinately, not willing to give Castiel any satisfaction in his revenge.

Castiel only shrugged. Dean would most likely give in later. And if not, a day without food wouldn't hurt him, just make him a bit snarky and hungry. Nothing new in other words as those were some of Dean's usual traits.

Sam couldn't help but smile at his brother's antics. Just watching them bicker was fun enough at the moment, and also something that wasn't hampered by the fact that he was five. He wasn't exactly happy about it, but a days rest might be just what they needed, as soon as Dean would calm down that was. A few vegetables instead of a burger might even do his stubborn brother good. For his own part vegetables didn't exactly equal doom, so he just relaxed back to enjoy the continued show of Dean and his angel.

Jumping back on the bed, Dean's hand went for the remote control. He concentrated on the TV, still intent on enjoying his day off, even if it had to be as a damn five year old and without food. But instead of relaxation anger was thrumming stronger from his body by every channel he flicked. "Sam, these weren't all children channels yesterday, right?" he uttered in a barely controlled voice.

Sam looked puzzled at the TV before he grasped what Dean was referring too. All their usual channels were gone, even the Hallmark channel, instead replaced by channels for toddlers.

"Cas, please tell me you didn't fucking child proof the TV too?" Dean whined.

"That language doesn't become you anymore Dean Winchester" Castiel scolded.

That on the other hand caused Dean to go from angry into complete fury as sparks flew from his eyes. "Just because I look like a fucking five year old, doesn't mean I am one! And it certainly doesn't give YOU the right to order me how to live my life! My mind is just the same as before you nitwit, and it craves a bit more than toddler shows!" Dean bristled, not used to having any one ordering him around since dad died.

"I'm sorry, but for the moment you ARE five, so I am forced to act accordingly," Castiel said smugly, pleased that his revenge was working perfectly.

Dean on the other hand, not willing to accept defeat, decided to settle on a children show, just to annoy the angel. But instead of getting a reaction out of Castiel, it was Sam who turned of the TV.

"Sam, what the hell?!" Dean even more agitated now that his brother was working against him as well.

Sam bit his lip, trying hard to get the emotions in check, trying to not look fragile in front of his brother. He looked down, not able to face Dean as he stammered out an answer. "S-Sorry, I… I-it just reminded me a little too much of the last time you watched a children show, sorry."

Dean paused for a moment, not sure what Sam was alluding to, not until Sam's large and haunted eyes met his. Dean immediately softened to his brother's turmoil and put the remote control down. Not willing to let Sam remember that experience any more than he wanted to just for the sake of pissing off Castiel. No nothing was worth that. And besides, the TV sucked anyhow.

Sam's demeanor immediately lightened at his brother's easy surrender and understanding. Glad that his brother had taken his hint Sam reached for his laptop, needing something to distract him from the memories that assaulted his mind. A slight smile adorned his face as the computer turned on. Apparently Castiel had just messed with Dean's stuff.

When the computer finished booting up Sam's smile was however turned into a frown as a large timer appeared in the corner of the screen.

"That clock tells you how much time you have left before the computer shuts down." Castiel added helpfully. "Kids should only use minimal time on such apparatuses as they have a tendency to make children fat.'

"I'm not fat" Sam complained sullenly.

"Well, maybe not now, but you were a bit of a chubby twelve year old," Dean chirped in, a laugh already starting to erupt from his throat.

Sam decided to ignore his moronic brother and instead use the hour he had well, intent on at least finding out what sort of spell Castiel had cursed them with. Who knew, maybe he could later use it as a punishment on his annoying brother who was still giggling on the other bed.

But his face fell into a full pout when he realized Castiel hadn't just messed with the computer's power, but also the internet. He was now only allowed into children sites. Everything else was filtered out. He tried fiddling with the filters, but it wasn't any use.

"You child proofed my computer," Sam lamented.

Dean broke into a roar of laughter at Sam's tragic appearance. Now it was his turn to enjoy his brother's irritation. _Oh, how good it was when the tables were turned._

"You know, there is a lot of stuff on the internet that is unsuitable for children. I didn't want you to get scared"

"We're hunters for God's sake!"

"Well, not today. Today you're five year olds," Castiel stated in a matter of factly voice, no humour visible.

Dean on the other hand was laughing so hard that he was having trouble staying on the bed. "Oh, you need to stop you two, it hurts, it hurts so bad, you're killing me over here," Dean squeezed out between bouts of laughter as he cradled his stomach.

"Well, suits you" Sam huffed, perfectly fine with his brother suffering a bit for laughing at him. But his attention was quickly shifted towards Castiel and his actions.

Castiel had hurried to Dean's side, dread written all over his face. "Dean, I'm so sorry. are you all right? What's wrong? Where does it hurt? Did the spell go wrong?"

Dean quickly sobered at his friend's worried face, even a bit touched that he cared so much. "No, no, it's all right, I'm fine. I just laughed so hard my stomach muscles started cramping. It's nothing to fear. Sort of more like a payback for having too much fun." Dean chuckled out as the last of his convulsive laughter died down.

"So you are certain you are fine?" Apprehension still evident in Castiel's voice.

"Yeah, Cas, I'm fine, nothing to worry about. Although on second thought, I am still five so I could be better. Any ailment for that?" A slight hint of hope evident in his voice. _Maybe he had found a way to convince the angel to change them back after all?_

"Well, no." A bit sad as he saw the slight hope in Dean's eyes shrivel and die. _Wasn't pranking supposed to be fun? So why did he instead feel sort of stupid? Wasn't even really mad at the Winchesters anymore._ "As I said before, I can't reverse the spell, it has to go full course, I'm sorry."

"It's okay I guess, I'm sure we'll figure something out. Just have to survive being stuck as a kid for a tad bit longer, right?" he comforted Castiel. It wasn't as if he had really been expecting anything else. The Winchester luck had always been piss poor, so no reason why that should change today. Even if he somehow could manage to guilt Cas into changing them back, it was apparently not in the angel's power to do so. No point in them all being sad, right?

Sam had silently watched the interaction, stunned by the sudden change in Castiel's behavior when it came to his charge being in danger. He couldn't help it, but a stab of jealousy had sparked at the sight. It was supposed to him, not Castiel, who worried about his brother, the angel wasn't even family! He knew it was wrong, that neither his brother nor Castiel had purposely ignored him, but he still felt left out. Dean was supposed to comfort him, not the angel when he was feeling lousy. At that he had an urge to get back at his brother, and he knew just the way to do it, however childish it may be.

"If you're going to be an ass and laugh at me when I'm miserable, let me repay the favour!" he threw at Dean, not willing to let Dean have the victory of who was the least miserable as a five year old.

"What Sammy? You were a lousy five year old when you actually were five, so now you've decided to continue the game?" Dean asked mildly annoyed as he was unsure of why Sam had suddenly decided to develop an attitude against him. _Wasn't it supposed to be them against Castiel? Not them against each other._

A smug smile danced across Sam's face as he added gleefully; "You can't drive the impala!" He knew he had achieved his goal when Dean's face fell.

Dean immediately rushed for the door, his little fingers trying to turn the knob. But it wouldn't budge. "Cas…" he said warningly, rage barely contained beneath his calm exterior.

"Sam's right. It's too dangerous for you to drive a car now, you're only five."

At that he let his rage loose, both unwilling and unable to keep it in any longer at the atrocities being committed against him. "For he last time, I'm not five! It's just this freaking body that's that! So remove the stupid angel proofing you've got on the door and let me out to my baby!"

Castiel on the other hand remained calm, not willing to let Dean rile him up when it came his charge's own safety. "I can't do that, it's not safe. The world is not a place for a five year old, especially not a parking lot. Besides, even if you know how to drive it, it's not like you could actually do it."

"Oh, how's that?" Dean challenged, not liking the way his angel and brother was ganging up on him and his car.

"You're too short."

Dean looked down at his body and promptly realized the angel was right. Not only wouldn't he be able to reach the pedals, he wouldn't even be able to look over the dashboard at this size! The revelation that he wouldn't be able to drive his car, not even be in it, hit home. And the worst part was that it might even last for a very long time if the spell didn't break after the promised 24 hours, effectively robbing him of his safe haven.

All traces of fight had drained from him. He seemed to shrink in on himself before he silently walked back to the bed, seating himself on edge. Eyes kept low, unwilling to meet anyone's eyes anymore. His whole posture shouting defeat.

Both Sam and Castiel's earlier triumph at their achievements fell away as they looked at the forlorn boy with the bowed head.

Sam cursed himself. He had only meant to irk his brother, not hurt him. He should have realized that the Impala, as always, meant more to his brother than just any car. Heck, it even meant more to him than just being a car, so of course it did even more so for his brother.

But if hew thought logically about it, it wasn't really him that was making Dean sad, it was Castiel. Sure, a grown Dean would maybe consider killing someone, but wouldn't be sad. A grown Dean would have no problem rebounding from the blow, would just have thrown himself into another activity that he enjoyed in the meantime. But Castiel had taken all that away from his brother, left him with nothing but a five year old body. His anger slowly shifted from himself to Castiel when he thought about how their entire day had been nothing but going from bad to worse. They needed revenge for this lousy day, and he had just the plan to do it. For all he knew Castiel could have been lying earlier about not being able to change them back. _He was an angel after all, so why shouldn't he have the power to reverse a simple spell? This could all just be another realty he had thrown them into._ Angels after all, as far as he was concerned, were known to be a bit neglecting when it came to the truth, instead opting for half-truths and talking around their subject. _No, the payback was going to feel good, good indeed_.

Castiel also felt bad for Dean. The point had been to annoy the Winchesters, not make them sad; they had enough of that in their life already. He would have to find a way to get them smiling again, and he had an idea. "I'll be right back, I just need to retrieve something."

Dean's head shot up at that. "You're leaving us? Now? What if something happened? We can't even protect ourselves like this" he asked incredulous.

"It's just for a short while, and the spell works both ways. You can't get out and nothing can get in, so you're safe. Just wait here"

"Yeah, because there is so friggin much else we can do" Dean huffed out, now even more irritated as the angel had vanished on them. "This sucks Sam," despair still ringing from his voice

"I couldn't agree more with you on that one. But I have to give him that, it was a smart revenge from his part. But what do you say to doing one over on him?"

Dean sat up at that, his gaze intent on Sam.

"I say if he wants us to be five year olds, so lets be five year olds!"

"I beg your pardon?" Dean not quite comprehending Sam's plan.

"You said I was a handful and annoying as hell as a five year old, so how do think Castiel will handle two annoying as hell little five year olds?" A clever glint lighting his eyes.

"But we're not five, he knows that!" Dean complained, still not sure where Sam was heading.

"Yeah, but we could act five. You saw how he reacted when you laughed too hard. He immediately thought there was something wrong with the spell, so he doesn't seem all too sure about it. Hell, for all he knows, us being five is just the next stage of the spell!"

"But isn't it a bit cruel to do this to him?"

"Dean, look at us! He screwed with all our stuff, we're bored as hell, have no proper clothes, it lasts at least 24 hours and he took away your baby!" At those words Sam could already see that his brother was warming to the idea, the theft of the Impala clinching it.

"Dude, you've got a point. Besides, we need to teach him a lesson! He has to learn that it's not safe to mess with the Winchesters. This is our game and we're the only kings of it. Dad couldn't beat us, Bobby couldn't beat us, and by God, an angel is defiantly not going to take this game! Let's bring him down!"

"Together?"

"Yeah, together!" Dean agreed proudly, the mischievous glint back in his eyes.

* * *

Castiel popped back in with a paper bag, Dean's favourite ice cream lingering inside. But the surroundings had changed as the Winchester brothers were no longer in sight.A chill went down his spine._ Could they maybe have gotten out? Or worse, could something have happened to them?_

It was then that he first saw the knife. It flew in a perfect arch from behind the bed, only to disappear behind the same bed again seconds later. Dean's big bowie knife to be exact. He had scrounged the place for weapons earlier, but he had apparently missed the big bowie knife Dean kept hidden underneath his pillow.

He cringed as he saw the knife do another perfect arch trough the air and hurried around to see what was going on. He turned the corner just as another throw was made. The knife pirouetted and twirled smoothly three times before landing elegantly in Sam's outstretched hand. Castiel couldn't help but gasp as he noticed the many holes littering the floor, and the smear of blood on Dean's hand as well as the knife._ Where these boys mad?_

He had thought that they would have more sense than to carelessly throw around a dangerously, if not deadly, sharp knife. He might have expected Dean doing something dangerous to alleviate his boredom, but Sam? He was almost a safety officer when it came to Dean, the one that kept his brother in check, not joining him in his silly games.

His thoughts where interrupted as both boys ran to Castiel, the knife immediately forgotten. Each boy took clung to one of his legs as they shouted enthusiastically in unison; "Unca Cas! You're home!"

Castiel was dumbfounded, the brothers behavior since his return making no sense to him whatsoever. "Em, Dean, Sam, what are you doing?"

Dean smirked and winked at Sam before continuing their charade. _They so had him on the hook!_

"Pick me up unca Cas, pick me up!"

Sam got the idea and turned his puppy dog look on full throttle.

"No, pick me, me! You always pick Dean, my turn now, me, me!"

Castiel only stood bewildered in-between them, not knowing what to do. Something had changed while he had been gone; the spell had to have gone wrong or something as this was defiantly not the usual behavior of the tougher than nails boys.

As Castiel seemed too perturbed to respond, Dean decided it was time to up the brat factor on their game.

"You're just jealous unca Cas likes me better then you. He doesn't even like it when you call him Cas, only I get to do that cause he loves me more," Dean goaded Sam.

"You're lying! Unca Cas likes me the best!" Sam argued back.

"Nah, you're not even in second place cause I'm on every place on the podium!"

At that Sam threw himself at Dean, toppling them both to the floor into a rolling mass of arms and legs.

At that Castiel managed to gain back enough equilibrium to try and intervene before the brothers managed to hurt themselves. He threw the grocery bag at the table before reached for the struggling five year olds. But before he could stop them, Sam cried out in pain. He scrambled away from his brother while holding his arm close to his body, eyes already glistening.

Once he had Castiel's full attention he once more utilized his puppy dog eyes and uttered his plea; "He hurt me, you have to punish him like dad does." His voice sounding like he was on the verge of tears.

Dean on the other hand smiled in triumphant glory after having won the battle. No show of remorse on his features what so ever for hurting his brother.

Castiel again felt nonplussed as to what he was supposed to do as this was almost as far out of his expertise field that it was possible to go. But as the first tear slid down Sam's grief stricken face Castiel decided he at least had to try to do something. He picked Sam up and gently seated him on the bed while trying to comfort him. "It's okay Sam, I'm sure Dean didn't mean anything by it"

"So you like me best after all?" Sam sniffled.

Even Castiel's little knowledge warned him off the dangers of answering that question so he instead turned his focus towards Dean. "That wasn't very nice Dean. You should apologize to your brother."

"No!" Dean answered stubbornly.

"You should apologize. It's not okay to hurt Sam."

Dean only crossed his arms defiantly.

"You have to punish him. Dad did it. Always worked," Sam piped in.

"Punish him?" He had heard of the brothers' father and some of what he had put them through when punishments were being dealt out. But even though he had never dealt with children before he knew that him ordering them around and dealing out harsh training regimes would not be the solution. Getting them to just listen to him was hard enough as it was. This day was really not going as he had envisioned, let alone his revenge.

As Castiel pondered what his next move ought to be, Dean became increasingly nervous. _Had Sam turned on him? _Their initial plan had been to stick together, how forcing Castiel to punish him fitted with that was beyond him at the moment. But he kept his mask on, not willing to reveal their game just yet as Sam might still have his back.

Sam however had no intentions of selling out his brother, instead planning on making amends for robbing Dean of his car earlier. "Dad used to take him into the car to lecture him. It had to be real bad cause dad never wanted me to hear what was said. Now you have to do the same as Dean always apologizes after that."

Dean couldn't help but breathe a little easier; his brother still had his back. Not only did he manage to unite him with his car, but to see Cas trying to make a speech of right and wrong when the angel himself didn't even have a clue about how the world functioned, let alone, sibling rivalry. That would be epic!

Castiel just stared at the wall, uncertain of what action to take. _He didn't know how their __father had talked to Dean so how was he supposed to__ duplicate __it? __In their usual circumstances Dean always did the exact opposite of what he told him, or at least questioned him non stop. That never happened with John as far as he knew, well almost never._ So why Sam thought him equipped to lecture Dean now was an answer that was unknown to him. In short, he was going to fail magnificently.

His eyes raved around the room once more, seeing if it would somehow offer up a solution to his troubles, but silence was all that met him. At one point he even considered just disappearing, but that's when he made the mistake of meeting Sam's eyes. Tear filled puppy dog eyes bored into him with full force, leaving him utterly helpless. He finally understood why Dean had cursed that look so many times. There was just no resistance against it, and even less now when it was plastered on a five year olds face.

He sighed and took Dean's hand, a second later they were in the Impala. Dean held in his smile and instead waited expectantly for Castiel to start the lecture. Sam on the other hand wasn't able to keep the smile off his face as he watched from the window. He was so going to make Dean spill later.

* * *

He seriously needed to find a way to reverse this spell, it wasn't at all going as he had pictured it. _Why did he have to find that book at Bobby's, let alone the spell. Maybe if he brought the boys over to Bobby, he would be able to reverse it? He had to know something about the spells he kept mustn't he? _He was just about to leave when he felt a tentative hand on his leg. It was first then it occurred to him that he had yet to deliver his lecture to Dean on his behavior. He tried to collect himself and took a deep breath. _He must have learned something from watching the two brothers interact right?_

"Em, it's wrong to hurt someone," he started, unsure of how to voice himself.

"Why?" Dean challenged back.

Castiel sighed. _And so it begins._ _Dean had never been one to accept an order or an easy solution before, so why should this be any differently just because he was five? _He silently cursed the boy for having such a defiant streak in him, but took it back as he remembered how many times that stubbornness had been the only thing keeping him alive. Either way he had a hard job ahead of him, so he might as well get started._ God, this was going to be a long talk._

"I don't know, cause God says so?"

"Don't believe in God, so I don't have to listen to him."

"Okay then. Cause your dad says so?"

"You've got to be kidding me? He's practically the one who taught us to fight each other. Said it was good training for later."

"Then let's try if Sam said so."

"Won't work, I'm the older brother so I'm always right."

"Um, what about because I said so?"

"Nah, you don't have that kind of authority over me."

Castiel was getting flustered._ How was he supposed to get Dean to listen to him when the boy was refuting him on every statement?_

Dean was meanwhile having fun, only trouble was to keep the smile off his face. And he had to congratulate himself as he was doing a damn fine job of it this far by the look of Castiel's perplexed features.

Castiel decided it was time to try a new tactic. "Well, if you don't want to be told what not to do, can you please explain to me why you did it? You're not evil as far as I can tell."

"Because it's fun and he's annoying."

"I see. But he isn't always annoying?"

"No, I guess not."

"But as the older brother isn't your job to take care of him as he is your little brother?"

"Sure, but that doesn't mean I can't play with him once in a while. I would never do him any serious harm."

"But he is sad now because of what you did. If apologizing would make him happy don't you want to do that?"

"Hell no, if I do that he'll think I'm soft and that he can get away with everything. As the big brother I have to teach him that there are limits to what he can do and that he can get hurt if he crosses them. That's my job as well," Dean explained easily. Happy that the statement seemed to finally burst the calmness bubble Castiel constantly tried to surround himself with.

"But he didn't do anything! You're the one that goaded him into attacking you not the other way around!" Castiel almost yelled. He was at his wits end with this as it was leading nowhere. But then Dean's answer suddenly registered with him. "What did you just say? Repeat that for me please."

"I said you've got a point there."

"What? Did I finally do something right?"

Dean just raised an eyebrow. "Dude, you're sort of ruining the whole I'm the responsible one gimmick with statements like that."

"Oh, of course, you're right… No wait! I mean I'm right. Right?"

Dean could only roll his eyes at the confused angel. He was even worse at these talks than his Dad had been, and that was saying something.

At Dean's eye roll Castiel feared for his slight victory and decided to plough on as best as he could.

"Okay I think we've made some progress here. So what do you say to returning to the room where you'll be nice to Sam and apologize?"

"No can do," Dean shot back calmly.

"What?! Why?" The angels calm exterior completely vanished.

"Cause we're never nice to each other. He would think I am possessed or dying or something worse if I suddenly go all gooey eyed on him."

_And then__ we're back at square one! _Castiel thought angrily to himself.

He sent a glance at the motel window. Sam's face quickly morphing into a face of utter despair without the preoccupied angel noticing his previous glee. Dean's voice meanwhile tore the angels thoughts back to the car.

"But I would apologize if there was something in it for me…"

"Like what?" desperation for this to end clearly coming through his voice.

Dean finally had to let the smile slip a bit, not able to keep it at bay much longer as the tormenting of Cas continued.

"I'll apologize if you give me a big greasy hamburger with lots of onions, AND admit that you actually really like me, attitude and all."

"But not in front of Sam," Castiel unhappily conceded, almost willing to agree to anything if this talk would just end.

Dean nodded eagerly, his smile almost eating up his face.

"Fine! I like you, quite a lot actually, even with that stupid attitude of yours. So here, eat your burger and be quiet. You're already pushing the limits here," he said as an enormous burger appeared in Dean's lap.

Dean munched happily away, keeping quiet while sending Sam sly glances.

Sam's eyes went wide as he realized his brother was devouring a ginormous burger. However he had managed to trick the angel into forgoing his earlier fast food restriction was beyond him, but it shouldn't really surprise him. His brother had always been good at playing dad, so why should it go any differently with an angel. The only bad thing was that he also wanted a hamburger now, but he had to make do with a carrot. He was also sure by Dean's smug face and the clear irritation shining of off Castiel that he had managed to lure the angel into agreeing to something else as well before capitulating. He'd have to ask his brother about that later, the least his brother owed him after he himself had put on such a stellar performance for Castiel.

Castiel on the other hand was oblivious to both boys as he was way too occupied at being relieved that the horrid conversation was at last done. It was seriously hard to be a moral guidance officer for a five year old, and a five year old Dean made it even harder. _However did John manage to survive with such willful children?_ John had suddenly gained a whole new level of respect in Castiel's eyes after having spent only one hour with his children. John had to have been a saint in order to keep these boys straight. He had only spent an hour with them and he was already going crazy. He seriously needed to find a way to reverse this spell as he was sure he wouldn't last a day with these boys, let alone a lifetime.

* * *

A moment later both Dean and Castiel appeared before Sam whereupon Dean solemnly apologized and gave Sam a brief hug after Castiel cast him a strict look. Both brothers smiling in secret at their success and plotting there next move just th_rough eye communication as to not alarm Castiel. _

_At seeing the smiling and quiet boys Castiel started to wonder if his views had been a bit too stern earlier. After all how much harm could two sweet looking boys do in a small motel room? _Unfortunately for him, his question was about to be answered only a minute later.

Dean and Sam grinned mischievously at each other for a moment, their next move already agreed upon. They snuck up behind Castiel, getting as close as they could, before suddenly yelling with all their might; "Cowboys and Indians!" Castiel jumped at the sudden shout and spun around to see what new horrid event that was unfolding before him._ Oh, kill me now, kill me now…_

The brothers were chasing each other all over the room. Over beds, under tables, around Castiel and about everywhere there little feet could reach. The result was an absolute mess as the participates apparently couldn't care less about what happened to the stuff around them. The previously nice looking room now had bedspreads all over the floor, lamps and vases knocked over, paintings hanging askew and a completely awestruck angel in the middle. _Okay, he had been wrong previously, they were actually worse!. _How two such small entities could make such a fuss was beyond him. How parents ever survived was equally beyond his understanding.

He watched them run around the motel room, tumbling furniture and what not in their game, before he figured it was best to get out of their way before they ran him down. But then he remembered the big bowie knife that had been haphazardly forgotten on the floor by the far bed.

He waded his way through the boys and bent down to take the knife. Instead he ended up spinning quickly around as he heard both boys join in a new battle cry, their goal set on him this time. He didn't have time to react or even get up from his crouch before they were both upon him. He was easily knocked of balance and tumbled with them to the floor. Castiel looked indignantly up at Sam that was occupying his chest, a triumphant smile on his face. _Stupid kids_.

"Get off, Sam."

"No can do unca Cas"

Castile growled, being called Cas was irritating enough, unca Cas was just plain wrong. _He was an angel for God's sake, not a toy!_

"Dean said you were the enemy, so we have to tie you up and gag you. My duty is to keep you under control until Dean can snare you with his lasso" Sam giggled.

"Dean doesn't have a lasso, probably doesn't even know how to use one," Castiel grumbled, mad at this whole day, his ruined revenge, his own stupidity, but mostly mad at himself for not being able to handle to simple five year olds. But in his defense, these weren't just any five year olds, these were Sam and Dean as five year olds. A whole different league in other words.

Sam stopped his ramblings with his shrill voice, in full defense mode of his brother. "Sure he has. And to your knowledge, Dean's actually really good with a lasso. Had to learn it for a job once. Even won the one rodeo they had there."

Castiel just looked back at Sam, unable to come up with a proper reply. He ought to have stopped being surprised by Dean by now, but apparently he never did. _But if he was such a good cowboy, shouldn't he be here by now? _

It then hit him that they had laid there for quite some time and Dean had neither arrived nor uttered a word in all that time. Something that was really quite unusual as Dean as a rule took every opportunity he could to gloat at such situations.

He scanned the room, his eyes landing on a small body by the bed. "Sam, get off!" he yelled hurriedly as he tried to dislodge Sam's little body from his.

"Hey, that's not fair, we have to wait for Dean!" Sam cried out.

"Well, Dean's not coming at the moment so I think it's time we go to him instead."

Sam's brow crinkled at that. His own eyes darting around the room for his brother. As soon as he spotted him he was by his side in a heartbeat. "Dean, come on, what's wrong?" fear in his voice while carefully trying to wake his brother.

The only sound Dean managed to utter was a moan.

Sam froze, unable to piece together what might have hurt Dean. But his blood ran cold as their position made itself clear to Sam. An almost silent litany of denials started to fall from Sam's mouth as he quickly turned Dean's body over to reveal his worst fears. The bowie knife had buried itself deep into Dean's stomach, probably nicking several major organs in Dean's small body.

Panicked he turned to Castiel. "Castiel, he's hurt, heal him, do something!" he yelled as Castiel stood silent behind him. _However could a prank go so bad so fast_?

He stood still while watching Sam franticly fuzz with his all but unconscious brother before making a decision. "Sam, I'm going to get Bobby, he will now what to do." Sam didn't even have time to utter an answer before a flustered Bobby stood next to him.

"What on God's green ea… oh." Bobby visibly paled at the sight as he took in the full consequences of the wound. And the verdict was not promising. As Dean's body was so small the knife had made deadly damage, pulled out Dean would bleed out in a matter of seconds, with or without a hospital. As he saw Castiel reach for the knife he immediately shot out a hand to catch the angel. Castiel looked back, confusion clear on his face, but Bobby only shook his head.

The movement wasn't lost on Sam and tears started to trickle down his face. "No, no, this can't be happening, it was just a prank to get Castiel back, nothing bad was going to happen. We were just starting to be brothers again, I need him back. Please, we need to go to a hospital or something; we need to get some help! Castiel, heal him, NOW!'

Castiel then realized that the kid routine had only been a hoax as a revenge from their side, but the anger at being tricked at his own game just wouldn't come. "I'm sorry Sam. I can't heal him; I don't have the power unless I'm ordered to."

Bobby's own heart shattered. It was clear to him that Dean was beyond help in his current condition. Even if they somehow managed to come up with a miracle cure within the hour, it would still be too late for Dean, his body already starting to give into the darkness.

Sam on the other hand felt anger sour through him at the uselessness of having people there to help them, but none of them coming up with any solution. He couldn't loose Dean, not like this, they still had more to do. A stupid prank couldn't be the reason he lost Dean, no way! Somebody was going to pay for this, and if that was Castiel so be it!

"What's the point in having a guardian angel when you can't do shit to save him, just put him in dangerous situations and never help him out of them! This is all your fault you know! It never would have happened if you hadn't changed us into stupid kids!"

Castiel just looked down, not able to deny the accusations as he himself believed them. But Sam's outburst awakened Bobby, finally able to gather his wits and put the pieces together. "Wait a minute, you did this Castiel? You turned them in to kids, not some witch or demons doing?" Cas barely nodded, shame filling his entire being at Bobby's accusations.

But instead of anger, Bobby's face brightened at the revelation. "Then there's still a chance to save Dean. Get him on the bed." He yelled out eagerly, needing things to happen fast if they were still going to be able to save Dean. The other two conscious occupants of the room just stood there, staring at him, not quite comprehending what Bobby was telling them. _Could Dean be saved because of the spell Castiel had thrown?_

"What? Am I speaking Japanese or something? If you want to save his lazy ass we got to act. So get him on the bed for crying out loud! Laying on the floor want do him any good. I trust you boys still keep a hefty supply of herbs in the boot of the Impale?" Sam nodded, still too astonished to speak. "Good, I'll need those Sam. And Castiel I need you to pop back to my house and get a book. It's the one with…"

"I know which one," Castiel interrupted before vanishing.

Bobby wondered for an instant how the angel had known exactly which book he needed among all his ruble, but quickly dismissed the thought for the more important issue at hand: Dean. He needed to get this started as time was already their enemy in this. But ss he turned around he noticed Sam hadn't moved from his spot beside Dean. "Why didn't you get the herbs?!"

"I don't want to leave Dean, besides, I can't get outside. Castiel kiddie proofed the door or something" Sam all but whined.

"Fine, I'll get them myself." He huffed out. "Those boys and their stupid prank games, don't they ever grow up," he grumbled to himself before setting out for the door. But before he could even reach the knob Castiel had flapped back into the room, book and herbs in hand.

"That was fast, break a speed record or something?"

"Here, just get Dean better" Cas pleaded as he hurriedly thrust the items at Bobby, guilt written all over his features. Bobby collected the items and squeezed Castiel's shoulder lightly; "I'll do my best."

Dean had in the meantime started to slip back into consciousness. His face scrunching up as he squirmed under the onslaught of pain, his hand's automatically reaching for the source. Sam caught the movement and quickly pinned Dean down to the bed, unwilling to risk Dean injuring himself further.

Dean was confused, unsure of what was happening. A moment ago they had been playing, pranking Cas. Now there was nothing but pain and a numbing sensation that was slowly spreading throughout his body, beckoning him to let go. But he couldn't yet, had to know if Sammy was okay first.

"S'mmy, what hap'n?" Dean pressed out, fists clenching at his side. "It's okay, it's okay. We're going to get you all better. Just need you to lie still a little while, think you can do that for me bro?" Dean studied him a moment before giving a small nod.

Dean was too out of it to keep his walls up, his eyes showcasing his feelings for all who dared to look. And what Sam saw mad him panic. Even though Dean was half way unconscious, it was clear to Sam that he had taken in the situation. The pain, the knife, the frightened faces all telling him what he needed to know, he was dying, and fast. The nod hadn't just been for Sam, but also an acceptance that this time he was truly screwed, that there was no one to bail him out time around.

"No, Dean! Don't you dare give up on me, I need you brother! Just fight a little bit longer, just a little bit longer, for me. Don't leave just yet, stay with me a little longer, okay? Promise me! Please…" the last word ending in a sob.

The numbness of his body and the sluggishness of his heart was a tell tale sign that he was beyond help. But he could hold on, if only for a little bit longer, for Sam. _Never could deny that kid anything _he thought to himself as he fought back the encroaching darkness. He offered Sam a slight smile and watched some of the tension fall from Sam's posture.

Bobby watched the sad sight for a second before butting in. After all, time was of the essence. "Sorry to interrupt you boys, but I need you both to swallow these. I know it's hard for you Dean, but it's the only thing that might help you" Bobby said as he held two small cups out.

Dean didn't' miss the "might help you," the plan clearly not a certain bet. But one look at Sam's tearstained face and he caved, his hand painfully reaching for the cup. Sam's hand interrupting him.

Sam proceeded to gingerly lift Dean's head up from the pillow, allowing Dean to take small sips without choking. Even such a small thing taxied Dean, leaving him breathless. Luckily the amount of liquid was small so he managed to choke it all down. As Sam gently lowered him back to the bed, another groan escaped him as pain shot out from the stab wound.

"Sorry," Sam mumbled.

"It's okay…"

Bobby watched them for a moment before again holding out the cup for Sam. "You too."

Sam downed the liquid in one big swallow, a frown marring his face at the taste. "And you drank that without complaining? That has to be a first" Sam exclaimed at Dean.

Dean could only muster a small smile in return. In truth he had barely tasted it. Too preoccupied by the motion of swallowing and keeping it down to think about the taste as his whole body was slowly going numb.

Sam noticed Dean's faraway look and squeezed his shoulder in support as Bobby started the incantation. Dean had no clue to what they were planning, nobody had informed him. He just hoped they would hurry, cause he was fading, and fast.

When also Castiel noticed that Dean's eyes had started to dim, he positioned himself beside him. His hand holding onto Dean's other shoulder, lending him what little extra life he could by letting his own energy flow through Dean. Dean mustered a grateful look at Castiel, but was too weak for anything else, struggling just to keep breathing.

But when Bobby uttered the last word of the spell, Dean forgot everything around him when a searing pain streaked through him as the knife shifted. The previous numbness replaced by ripples of pain flowing through every nerve in taut body.

"Shhh, Dean, it's okay, the spell worked, we're back to normal now. We'll fix you up real soon, just try to keep cool a little bit longer." Sam comforted. He wasn't really sure if the plan had worked, not until he had heard Bobby's verdict. But that was something he thought best to not clue Dean in on right now. They hoped that the knife in Dean's now bigger body had missed the previous vital organs, and that the spell would also restore any organ that no longer was pierced to its previous condition. But nothing was certain yet.

Another groan escaped Dean as Bobby started to pick around the wound. Sam and Castiel's deft hands still efficiently pinned him to the mattress, leaving no room to wiggle away from the painful ministrations. "You almost done there Bobby? Cause this hurts like a bitch." Dean huffed out among panting breaths, sweat running down his body in rivulets.

"I'm done. Sam, would you get him some pain killers." Dean visibly paled at that, his complexion now in stark competition with the sheets. "Did it work?" Dean whispered, hoping to not go through the agony he knew was coming for nothing.

Bobby contemplated his answer. But he couldn't lie to the boy, knew that Dean would understand the reality of what was to come by his actions anyhow, might as well prepare the boy for it, even though the thought alone of what pain he was about to cause the boy was enough to sicken him.

"I don't know yet son, I need to look inside, which is why you'll be in serious need of some painkillers," Bobby told him truthfully. Dean only swallowed hard. He trusted Bobby to much too ever contradict him on stuff like this. He knew that if there was any other way Bobby would have taken it. He just had to work his way through the pain somehow.

Bobby couldn't help feel his heart clench at the bravado Dean was putting up as he knew what agony the boy must already be in. The irony of the situation did not escape Bobby either. While a kid they could safely have taken Dean to the hospital, given him as much pain medicine as he liked, only it wouldn't have done any good. Now in his adult state they would only take that chance with injuries that didn't leave them any choice. This however, even though the pain would be excruciating for Dean, was most likely in their field of expertise as long as the knife hadn't penetrated any vital organs. So pain killers would have to do in this case.

Sam returned with several pain killers and helped Dean down them. The pills could only take the edge of the pain though, not block it out completely.

As the pills started to take effect, Bobby started his ministrations.

The first thing to do was to remove the knife. He grabbed the handle, then looked to Dean for confirmation. At his nod, Bobby pulled the knife clean out. Dean almost arched off the bed, Sam and Castiel the only thing keeping him there. Shivers racked his body as he tried to fight the pain. "Stupid pranks" he managed to huff out before his breath caught in his throat, face scrunching up as Bobby pried the wound open. He desperately tried to squirm away from the pain, but his guardians held him fast, not allowing him an inch of freedom.

Hi bit down hard on his lip in order to keep the screams at bay, the taste of blood soon filling his mouth. The small tears however couldn't be stopped, the only release from the pain he would allow himself. He felt Sam's hand lightly wipe the few stray tears from his face, the touch lending him the peace he needed to keep calm through the onslaught of pain.

But as antiseptic was poured in the wound, no power on earth was able to stop his scream. His breathing was close to hyperventilating as he fought the ones holding him, extracting every last ounce of strength he had against them. His screams eventually turned into whimpers as the hands held fast and left him unable to escape the burning in his wound that was setting every nerve ablaze.

Black dots where swimming before him when Bobby at last exited the wound, barely hanging on to consciousness. Bobby however sent a beaming smile at Sam and Castiel's worried faces. "It worked, it only hit muscles, he's going to be fine! Sure, in a lot of pain, but not dying anytime soon if we have anything to say about it." He watched both Sam and Castiel literally sag with relief at the revelation. _Now just to finish the job._ "Dean, we're almost done, I just need to sew you up. You still game?" A curt nod was all he got in return; Dean's reserved all but used up.

* * *

After finishing the stitching Bobby reached up and offered Dean some more painkillers which he happily swallowed. "You did good son, you did good" Bobby whispered by Dean's head. Dean visibly relaxed at the praise, at last melting more comfortably into the bed.

Bobby took in the exhausted crowd around him before crossing his arms and giving each of them a long hard stare. "Now who wants to tell me how all this mess got started in the first place? And if you tell me it's another one of your stupid, no good prank wars I'm going to rip you to shreds myself, every single one of you! Yes, even you Castiel."

The three occupants all looked sheepishly at each other, neither wanting to reveal the truth to the foreboding hunter.

"I knew it! HHHaven't you learned a God damn thing throughout the years! They always escalate and they never do anyone any good. And now you've gone and added an angel to mix !" Bobby huffed out angrily, his hands underlining his words.

"Not true, it has a point," Dean argued back.

Every face turned to him, surprise written on them all at the injured mans protest. Castiel had to smile a little though; apparently even an angry Bobby wasn't free of the oldest Winchesters defiant streak.

"Oh, and what pray tell is that other than annoying the hell out of everyone around you?"

"Bonding! The annoyed part is just a bonus," Dean uttered, his face plastered with his trademark 1000 gigawatt smile and eyes lighting up with mirth .

Bobby stared at him for a moment before realizing the truth buried in the simple statement. All the pranking and ganging up on others had always made the boys knit together tighter, a fellow enemy to take down. Besides, they only ever started proper prank wars with the people they considered part of the family, people they could thrust. Hell, the first time they had pranked him instead of John he had felt kind of honored, besides the fuckingly annoyed part of course. So it was apparent that Castiel had now also become part of the family as he was included in their pranks.

Bobby couldn't do anything but shake his head at the weirdness of their lives and the weirdness of the Winchester boys. No matter how stubborn or moronic they were or how hard they worked to irk you, you still couldn't do anything but love them as they somehow always managed to burrow themselves deep into the heart of everyone they crossed path with. _When not even an angel of the lord was able to resist their charms, how was he supposed to? _

"Castiel, why don't you bring us back home? All five of us." Bobby threw at the angel, smile still in place.

Castiel sent him a bewildered look. "Five?"

Bobby couldn't hold back a chuckle at that. "Yes, five. Can't exactly leave the Impale here or Dean would probably trek across the country to get back to it, ignoring any injury he might have. The only way to keep the peace and quiet around here is by taking her along too."

"You called my baby "her! " Dean piped in teasingly.

Bobby rolled his eyes at the slip, "Don't tease me boy, or I may leave your sorry as behind and claim the car for myself"

"Naha, don't you even think about it! No one gets my baby but me, we belong together"

"Dude, you and that car of yours, it's kind of a sick relationship you know that right?" Sam teased back.

"Hey, not my fault she likes me better than you. Besides, you'll have to look hard to get a finer looking babe than that!" Dean chided back.

Sam only laughed and shook his head at his Dean's antics. Moments ago Dean had been dying and his world was crumbling before his eyes, now they were all sitting around joking. Only his brother could manage to have that effect on people so easily.

"Just one more question, who won the prank war?" Bobby asked.

Dean and Sam just smiled at each other, Castiel sending them a glare.

"Oh yeah, that's right, no one beats a Winchester bro, not even an angel apparently." Bobby chuckled, the other three joining in on the laugh.

* * *

I know I said it was the revenge of Cas, but I just couldn't let anyone take the Winchesters, not even Cas, hope you can forgive me…


	2. Epilogue

Just for fun as that stupid ice cream wouldn't stop nagging me.

* * *

When Castiel flicked them back to Bobby's, Dean couldn't help but notice that Castiel had taken with him the paper bag from earlier. Curious of the reason why, he confronted the angel. "Cas, what's in the bag?"

"Um, nothing really, I just… earlier when you where a bit sad I… well…"

"Cas, what did you do?"

"Well, I bought you your favorite ice cream" Castiel finally admitted.

A stunned expression came over crowd at the angel's exclamation.

"You know my favourite ice cream?!" Dean questioned suddenly.

"You mentioned it once. Thought it would cheer you up," Castiel said, looking into the ground, now feeling a bit silly for his earlier gesture.

"Well, fork it over then. I could still use some cheering up!" Dean exclaimed happily.

Castiel's eyes shot back up to Dean, saw the genuine appreciation for the gesture shining in his eyes.

"Yeah, sure, just a moment!" He hurriedly reached into the bag for the ice cream, but his smile soon turned into a frown as his hand came back wet, covered in melted ice cream. He then noticed the ice cream had managed to get on his jacket too.

Dean couldn't help but laugh at the angel before comforting him. "It's okay, we can get a new one, it was a nice gesture anyhow. Just remember to put it in the fridge the next time" Dean smiled smugly.

Castiel then realized he had been played once more as Dean had known the ice cream would have melted.

_Oh, the game was so on!_

Bobby just shook his head.

_Here we go again…_

* * *

Wohoo for posting my first long story! Hopefully more long stories to follow in the future if people like this one:) Hint, hint...


End file.
